1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of take apart puzzle which are puzzled formed into given shape and which is assembled by combining several separate components of the puzzle. When the component are separated from each other so that the puzzle is disassembled, the problem to be solved is to reassemble the puzzle into the original shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, take apart puzzles are known in the prior art. However, the present inventor is unaware of any puzzle where at least two of the components are attracted to each other by hidden magnets and the orientation of a set of magnets in at least one component can be scrambled to enhance the difficulty of reassembling the puzzle.